


break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored

by eddiewarrior



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Drinking, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Jealous Eddie Kaspbrak, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, Smutty Angst, based on that scene from SKAM where they make out with other people and watch each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiewarrior/pseuds/eddiewarrior
Summary: Richie’s eyes seem to say, “Why’re you doing this, Eds?”And Eddie’s eyes reply, “Because if I can’t have you, I’ll have someone else. Got a problem with that, Rich?”





	break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut, don't kill me!!!
> 
> shoutout to a small little artist named ariana grande idk if you've heard of her...

Watching someone you’ve wanted so bad for so long is the most miserable thing ever, if you ask Eddie. Stealing glances of him when you think he isn’t looking, lusting over his eyes, your own clouding with envy when you see that he’s laughing at someone else. It all feels rudimentary, like Eddie’s in fucking middle school or something. 

It’s even more childish considering it’s Richie Tozier, of all people, that he wants to be with. Yeah, Eddie’s in love with Richie Tozier, who wears fucking Cookie Monster boxers around their apartment and still does that stupid chopstick walrus thing when he eats Chinese food even at 23 years old, his best friend Richie Tozier, who just so happens to be in a relationship. 

Eddie’s currently seated at a stuffy bar, where he’s celebrating with the losers for Stan’s 23rd birthday, his face painted in an annoyed pout as he guzzles down what is his fifth drink of the night, his leg shaking with either anxiety, intoxication, or an odd mixture of both. Everyone else was preoccupied with their significant others, Mike with Stan and Patty, Bill with Audra, Beverly and Ben with one another, and Richie with _her_. 

_Her_ meaning Sandra. Everyone else calls her Sandy, but Eddie still calls her Sandra. She’s been dating Richie for two and a half months now, a feat that Richie is _very_ proud of. 

To be perfectly honest, Eddie isn’t planning on getting too attached to her. Not because he doesn’t want Richie to be happy, no, of course not, but because he just wants Richie to himself, selfish as that may sound. Even if the two stayed strictly platonic, Richie being single meant they could still watch movies on their couch together, have dinner together every night like they used to, and stay up until five in the morning playing Minecraft even though they know they both have work in the morning. And who knows, maybe Eddie could grow a pair and just ask Richie out. 

But none of that's happening with Sandy in the way, so Eddie prays that like all of Richie’s other sexcapades and short flings, she’ll be gone soon. 

He was getting increasingly irate at the sight of Sandy, in her plain, Instagram model-esque outfit and her caked on full face of makeup and her huge breasts. She was, for lack of better terms, basic. And for Richie to be so...well, _Richie_ , he sure did pick a basic cardboard cutout of a significant other this go around.

Eddie turned his head towards the dance floor just as Richie’s hands were wandering on Sandy’s body. Shuddering, the brunette man turns to face the bartender. “Hey, uhm, give me like

four shots of whatever’s strong,” he quipped, hoping to get a little drunk and at least enjoy some part of this night.

As the bartender places his shots of whatever on the counter, Eddie feels the counter shake as something — or someone — bumps into it. Eddie turns briefly and his eyes land on Sandy backing Richie against the wooden bar countertop before locking lips with him, lustfully. Eddie’s eyes ignite in slight fury and he downs two of his shots almost immediately, ignoring the immediate sting of the alcohol and quickening fuzziness of his brain. Richie and Sandy shuffle back towards the dance floor as Eddie throws the last two shots back with a painful gulp.

  
With due time, Eddie was thoroughly tipsy. He finally felt loose enough to try to dance, the alcohol dissolving his anxieties rather quickly. He found the first tall curly haired man he saw and started to dance with him. “Hey, what’s your—“

“Shhh,” Eddie replied, his drunk-flushed cheek pressing against the man’s chest, and began to grind his hips into this guy, making it clear that he wasn’t up for chit-chat. The guy was objectively hot, with his chestnut curls and dreamy green eyes, though he was no Richie. 

Richie, with his unconventionally attractive face, with a strangely sharp jawline, full lips, and strikingly blue eyes. Richie, with his big dopey smile and dumb, stupid, big Richie feet. 

Speaking of Richie, where was that asshat? Eddie hadn’t seen him since he had his shots.

Eddie quickly spotted him sitting on a barstool, with Sandra hovering all over him and kissing at his neck. She was clearly very drunk. Richie looked like he wanted to go back on the dance floor. 

Eddie was enjoying himself, and he continued to dance with this stranger, keeping his movements hot and heavy as a way to relieve some of the tension inside him. Suddenly, Eddie was hit with a pang of pluckiness, turning his back to the stranger, grinding his ass into him while staring directly into Richie’s eyes, which by now have caught his own, to show him what he’s missing out on.

His eyes pierce Richie’s own, brown doe eyes meeting ice cold blue ones, and Richie is just sitting there numbly while Sandy’s hands are all over his thighs and her lips are still pressed firmly to his neck. His eyes cloud over and he stands, practically dragging Sandy to the dance floor, all the while kissing her roughly. Only this isn’t a kiss for Sandy. This kiss is almost an attempt at a one-up from Richie, his eyes wide open and still interlocked with Eddie’s own. 

Eddie’s liquid courage is at its peak. He’s staring back, grinding on this stranger feverishly, and almost challenging Richie with his eyes. Richie’s eyes seem to say, “ _Why’re you doing this, Eds?”_

And Eddie’s eyes seem to say back, “ _Because if I can’t have you, I’ll have someone else. Got a problem with that, Rich?_ ”

Neither of them break their eye contact for a while, their eyes both clouding over with lust and need. It’s chaste stares and flushed cheeks, dirty dancing and deep kisses with the wrong people. Sexy Stranger is nibbling on Eddie’s earlobe and whispering filthy things, and Sandy’s hands are roaming Richie’s body, groping at his neck and tangling through his hair, but they’re both wishing they were with each other.

Eddie can feel himself bite down on his lip in order to keep eye contact with Richie without moaning at the way the eye contact goes straight to his dick. Eddie finds himself wondering how Richie’s intense, unabashed stares can make him feel nervous and aroused at the same time. 

Eventually Sexy Stranger’s begging Eddie to come home with him, which he politely declines, but not without a nasty kiss, all tongue and lips clashing, making devious, almost sinful eye contact with his roommate across the room.

He swears he sees Richie’s eyes roll back into his head, and he’s also just as sure that Sandra didn’t cause that reaction.

Once Sexy Stranger is gone, Eddie dances alone for a while, his eyes staying on Richie the entire time. 

Before he’s even in the couple’s proximity, he can hear Richie let out a low, guttural groan. He smirks at the thought that _he’s_ the one doing this to Richie without even touching him. But apparently, Sandra gets the same idea, thinking it’s her sloppy kisses that’s doing it for Richie. “You like that, baby?” she purrs quite loudly, her Valley Girl accent almost making Eddie laugh. Richie clears his throat, and Eddie’s made his way to the two. Sandra backs off slightly, getting off her tiptoes and smiling at Eddie. 

Two can play that game. Eddie flashes his best fake smile at her just as a new song starts to play. Eddie doesn’t recognize it, but he dances to it anyway, mingling with both Sandy and Richie, enjoying Richie's horrified expression. 

Sandra’s laughing and enjoying herself, but Richie dances along stiffly and looks as if he’s gonna be sick. “What’s wrong, Rich?” Eddie hears himself ask, the corner of his lips trying so very hard not to smirk. 

“Don’t f-feel too hot is all, Eds,” he says, sort of shakily. Eddie hums at this, and places his hand gently on Richie’s neck, to which Richie reacts with a shiver.

“Hmm, you feel kinda warm, and you sound like Bill for fuck’s sake, wanna go splash some water on your face or something?” Eddie feigns, glancing at Richie innocently.

Richie nods quickly, “Y-yeah, water sounds nice. W-water’s good.” 

Eddie’s hands grab one of Richie’s and he begins to lead him to the bathroom. Sandra offers to help, giving an empathetic smile and saying, “I can get him a glass of water!” but by then Richie’s in the bathroom and Eddie’s giving Sandy a quick smile before joining him.

Once in the restroom, Richie groans loudly, covering his face with his hands. The same hands Eddie’s wanted all over him since he was at least fourteen. "Fucking _fuck_ , Eds.” Richie sighed.

As if on impulse, Eddie grabs Richie’s hands and places them on his waist, with Richie tightening his grip and bringing their hips together, providing them both with some much needed friction. The taller man eagerly lowers his head to kiss Eddie, but the shorter man covers his friend’s lips with his hand. 

“Rich...you have a girlfriend. And she’s right outside,” Eddie had wanted this all night, hell he had wanted this for years at this point, but now he felt kinda shitty about doing this when Sandy was right out there. 

“Eds,” Richie whines, “We both know I don’t wanna be with her. Fuck, I’m not sure I’ve ever wanted anyone besides you.” And with that, he closes the gap and kisses Eddie as passionately as his intoxicated self would allow. Their first kiss is exactly what Eddie always thought it would be, a chaotic smashing of Richie’s chapped lips, contrasting with his own soft ones, licking into each other with both familiarity and curiosity. 

Eddie pulled back and glanced up at Richie, laughing a little before tippy-toeing back into their kiss, their lips meeting more softly this time, before escalating quickly into a hungry, needy kiss. To be completely honest, Eddie hasn’t felt this much like a teenager ever.

Finally shit with Richie made sense. All those hours of them cuddling in their apartment, all of those days where they were able to just talk and cry and be vulnerable to one another, all of those years they would sit in each other’s rooms and sit there in thick tension and wanting and pining. It all led up to this. They were never supposed to be just friends. They were supposed to be kissing and smiling and laughing. 

Richie’s hands move up Eddie’s smaller frame, finally resting to cup the shorter man’s jaw. They kiss as if they’re both trying to convey to one another that they’ve wanted each other so badly. 

Eddie’s mind is so hyper-fixated on Richie, Richie, Richie, that he’s completely forgotten they’re in a grimy bar restroom, and he hoists himself up on the sink, moving Richie’s hands once again to cup his ass. 

His legs are wrapped around Richie’s torso, and the two are grinding against one another trying to relieve their aching dicks. 

Richie grinds into him slowly and Eddie moans softly into their kiss, his tongue finding its way into Richie’s mouth. They explore each other’s mouths for what feels like an eternity before they back into a stall, Richie sitting on the closed toilet seat with Eddie straddling him. Eddie gasps between rough, lustful kisses.

“I don’t think,” another filthy kiss from Richie, “It’s fair,” Richie sucks on his neck and he lets out a breathy moan, “That Sandy got to have all of this,” he mutters, before leaving a bruise on Richie’s neck in return. “So now I’m gonna take what’s mine,” Eddie hums, kissing Richie deeply on the lips, his hands working to remove Richie’s belt and undo his buttons before he found himself on his knees. 

Richie gritted his teeth as Eddie’s hands reached into his boxers and pulled out his painfully hard erection, slowly jerking it off as he pressed kisses to the tip, already leaking with precum. Richie groaned as he watched Eddie’s mouth widen to accommodate his cock, his hands immediately finding themselves in the smaller man’s hair. 

“You’re, _fuck_ ,” He hissed, Eddie keeping eye contact with him as he licked the underside of his dick. “You’re fucking beautiful like this, Eds.” Eddie swirled his tongue around Richie's cock, causing him to groan loudly.

Eddie subconsciously relished in the compliment, looking at Richie through his eyelashes as he began to take nearly his entire dick in his mouth, button nose hitting the base of Richie's cock before pulling off and nearly whispering a simple, “Fuck me already, Rich.”

To that, Richie grinned dopily, “Always one to cut to the chase, huh, Eds?” Eddie stood, kissing Richie as he kicked his pants off, Richie pulling a condom on, before straddling him once again. 

“I guess you could say we’re on a tight schedule,” Eddie laughed, holding back a moan as he felt Richie's wet fingers at his rim. 

“Fuck yeah, I’d say our schedule’s _pretty tight_ ,” Richie joked, pushing two fingers into Eddie while looking at him with both laughing eyes and wide-blown pupils. Eddie moaned quietly as Richie scissored his fingers inside of him, a quick attempt to stretch him out. Eddie looked down at Richie impatiently, riding his fingers. 

"Okay, you look like you're gonna kill me, so I'm gonna put it in now..." Richie chuckled as he sank Eddie down onto him, the two of them letting out hisses simultaneously. Eddie laughed, beginning to ride Richie, his hands finding their way into Richie’s hair, tugging at it roughly, causing Richie to gasp and moan, his dick twitching inside of Eddie. 

Eddie snapped his hips back and forth, riding Richie with all the energy in him, letting out a small, shrill “Holy fucking shit, Richie,” when he hit the right spots. Richie was quiet, for once in his life, attempting to stifle his moans by leaving marks on Eddie’s neck. 

Eddie began to speed up as Richie continuously hit his spot over and over, causing him to nearly see stars. “Fuck, I think I’m close, shit,” Eddie swore as Richie fucked into him at an increasing rate. 

Within seconds, Eddie was cumming all over his stomach and Richie’s pants. Richie finished closely behind him, finishing into the condom with a whiny groan that vaguely sounded like Eddie’s name. 

The two panted loudly, attempting to ride out their orgasms before redressing. Richie leaned his forehead against Eddie’s, their eyes on each other for what seems like the one millionth time tonight. “Ok, but Eds, this is gonna be a wild story to tell our grandkids.”

Eddie smiled, “Beep beep, Richie.”

“No, but seriously imagine me, old as fuck, and I’m all like ‘It all started when we fucked in a bar bathroom….’”

“We have to come up with something else to tell the grandkids, I highly doubt we should tell them something like that…”

“And lie to our ancestors? And have a family built on lies?” Richie thrashed melodramatically, shaking Eddie and making him snort in laughter. 

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for sticking it to the end!!


End file.
